Twilight Series Playlist
by edwardsxfriction
Summary: These are basically all of the songs that have reminded me of the twilight series! MORE TO BE ADDED SOON!
1. Only One

**Hey guys! Hope all of you music lovers like this fic, these are the main songs that remind me of the series. I'll be adding more, just let me know if you want another song added!**

**Sabra**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own anything. I do wish Edward Cullen was mine, though.**

**This song reminds me of how Edward felt before he left Bella in New Moon.**

Only One

Yellowcard

Broken this fragile thing now

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

And I've thrown my words all around

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

**[Edward knew after Jasper tried to attack Bella that things had, essentially, fallen to pieces for him- he couldn't ever endanger Bella like that again.**

I feel so broken up (so broken up)

And I give up (I give up)

I just want to tell you so you know

**[Edward doesn't want to let Bella go, but he has to**

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you

You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

[**Edward regrets letting go of Bella, he feels empty; hollow without her.**

And something's breaking up (breaking up)

I feel like giving up (like giving up)

I won't walk out until you know

**[Edward considers going back to Bella.**

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you

You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly

Leave a note for you my only one

And I know you can see right through me

So let me go and you will find someone

**[Edward wants Bella to move on.**

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you

You are my only, my only one

My only one

My only one

My only one

You are my only, my only one


	2. That's What You Get

**Hey guys I'm back.**

**Alright this next song is kind of where Bella and Edward switch points of view in the song. It's supposed to be during the time when Edward is gone in New Moon and when he just gets back.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sabra**

That's What You Get

Paramore

Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore

It's your turn to take a seat

We're settling the final score

**[Bella doesn't want to feel so miserable anymore**

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities

Well I was wrong

**[Edward knows he was wrong to leave Bella, he regrets it**

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

**[Edward knew he should've never let himself fall in love with Bella, and I like the line about him listening to the sound of Bella's heart beating**

I wonder

How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?

Cuz I've burned every bridge I ever built

When you were here

**[Bella broke all ties with Jessica and all of her other friends when he left**

I still try

**[We all know how much Bella tried to be normal when Edward was gone**

Holding on to silly things, I never learn

Oh why, all the possibilities

I'm sure you've heard

**[Bella can't let go of Edward**

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

Hey, make your way to me, to me

And I'll always be just so inviting (so inviting)

If I ever start to think straight

This heart will start a riot in me

Let's start, start - hey!

**[Bella knows that if Edward ever comes back to her, she would take him back instantly**

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah


	3. Vindicated

**Hey!**

**Guys, I would really just appreciate some reviews! Yay!**

**Okay, so this song is the PERFECT song for Edward describing how he has felt throughout the series!**

**Sabra**

Vindicated

Dashboard Confessional

Hope dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption

Winding in and winding out

The shine of it has caught my eye

And roped me in

So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing

I am captivated

**[Those two verses are perfect for how Edward feels about Bella, she was always his little glint of hope and he was quickly attracted to her**

I am Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

I swear I knew it all along

**[Edwards arguments in his head- should he let himself be with Bella?**

And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

**[Edward has come so far since becoming a vampire and since having his 'rebellious streak' in Alaska, but Bella begins convincing him he has a soul**

So clear

Like the diamond in your ring

Cut to mirror your intentions

Oversized and overwhelmed

The shine of which has caught my eye

And rendered me so isolated, so motivated

I am certain now that

I am Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

I swear I knew it all along

So turn

Up the corners of your lips

Part them and feel my finger tips

Trace the moment, fall forever

Defense is paper thin

Just one touch and I'd be in

Too deep now to ever swim against the current

**[Edward is basically defenseless whenever Bella smiles at him, whenever Bella touches him, and soon he knows he can never let her go**

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip against the current

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

I am Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

I swear I knew it all along

Slight hope

It dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption...


	4. Diary

**Reviews – reviews – reviews**

**Just a reminder – I still don't own anything!**

**Okay, this song is just fluff for Edward and Bella, from Edward's point of view. [Most likely set in Eclipse**

Diary

Alicia Keys

Lay your head on my pillow

Here you can be yourself

No one has to know what you are feeling

No one but me and you

**[This reminds me of those nights Bella spent at Edward's when they had nothing to hide from eachother**

I won't tell your secrets

Your secrets are safe with me

I will keep your secrets

Just think of me as the pages in your diary

I feel such a connection

Even when you're far away

Oooh baby if there is anything that you fear

Call 489 4608 and I'll be here

**[Obviously not Edward's number… but we know he can't be separated from Bella**

I won't tell your secrets

Your secrets are safe with me

I will keep your secrets

Just think of me as the pages in your diary

Only we know what is talked about, baby

I don't know how you could be driving me so crazy

Baby when you're in town

Why don't you come around?

**[Bella drives him crazy and he always craves her company**

I'll be the loyalty you need

You can trust me

I won't tell your secrets

Your secrets are safe with me

I will keep your secrets

Just think of me as the pages in your diary


	5. Everything

**What's up!?**

**Alright well thank you Dragonheart65 and Javidan for the reviews!**

**And by the way I still don't own anything.**

**Okay this next song is just a basic Edward Bella song. But whenever I listen to it and think of them, I see the time in New Moon whenever Edward and Bella meet again and understand that they're still in love with each other. If you listen to it, it has this great part towards the end where the whole band just kicks up and that how I kind of think of Edward and Bella meeting again.**

**I'm not going to add little comments because this song is pretty obvious in describing their feelings from either pov.**

Everything

Lifehouse

Finally here once speak to me

I want to feel you, I need to hear you

You are the light that's leading me to the place

Where I find peace again

You are the strength that keeps me walking

You are the hope that keeps me trusting

You are the light to my soul

You are my purpose

You're everything

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by it?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

You calm the storms and you give me rest

You hold me in your hands

You won't let me fold

You still my heart when you take my breath away

Would you take me in take me deeper now

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need

You're everything.. everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything.. everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything.. everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

Everything.. everything

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it

Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by it

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this


	6. Kelsey Bella

**Hey guys!**

**Alright well this next song is Kelsey- but I prefer to think of the title as 'Bella'.**

**I like this song for Edward and Bella because it's more upbeat, but it's still a really cute song for them.**

**Okay, enjoy[I apologize if some things are kind of funky in this song because I did this at school… / **

Kelsey

Metro Station

So take one word you said

You put it in your bed

You rest your tiny head on your pillow

You wonder where you're going next

You got your head pushed to my chest

and now you're hoping that someone let's you in

**[That bit reminds me of Edward and Bella because he sleeps with her every night**

Well I sure'll let you in

You know I'll let you in

Oh Kelsey **[Bella**, you

So don't let anyone scare you

You know that i'll protect you

Always all through the thick and thin

Until the end

**[Edward swore to protect her from Victoria… and everything else**

You better watch it

You know you don't cross it because

I'm always here for you

and i'll be here for you

I know

I know

I know

I know how it feels believe me

I've been there and

I know I know I know

I know what it feels like

Tell me, Kelsey [**Bella**

I'd swim the ocean for you

The ocean for you

Whoa, oh Kelsey **[Bella**

And I'd swim the ocean for you

The ocean for you

Whoa, oh Kelsey** [Bella**

It's going to get harder

And it's going to burn brighter

And it's going to feel tougher each and every day

**[Edward knows things will get harder for them, inevitably**

So let me say that I love you

You're all that I've ever wanted

All that I've ever dreamed of to come

And yes you did come

I want you so bad

Can you feel it too?

You know I'm so, I'm so in love you

I want you so much

I need you so much

I need your, I need your, your touch

And I'd swim the ocean for you

The ocean for you

Whoa, oh Kelsey **[Bella**


	7. Voodoo Child

**Hey everyone… I **_**still **_**don't own twilight!**

**I had never heard of this song before, so absolutely full cred to Elemental Of Wind! This song is exactly like twilight!**

**Okay so this song reminds of Eclipse when Bella is still trying to convince Edward that he has to change her for them both to be happy.**

Voodoo Child

Rogue Traders

You're like Voodoo baby,

You just take hold.

Put your cards on the table baby,

Do I twist do I fold?

You're like Voodoo Honey

All silver and gold?

Why don't you tell me my future?

Why don't I sell you my soul?

**[Edward turning Bella into a vampire… he thinks she'll lose her soul**

So here it comes - the sound of drums.

Here comes the drums, here comes the drums ?

Baby, baby, baby!

You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child

Don't say maybe, maybe

It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone?

You're like Voodoo baby,

Your kisses are cold!

**[Well Edward is made of stone and always cold…**

Feel your poison running through me?

Let me never grow old.

**[Vampire venom… immortality**

You're like Voodoo honey,

My pictures you stole?

You play me like a puppet.

Sticking pins in a doll!

You're like Voodoo honey,

My pictures you stole,

You play me like a puppet.

Sticking pins in a doll!

So here it comes - the sound of drums.

Here come the drums, here come the drums

Baby, baby, baby!

You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child.

Don't say maybe, maybe,

It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone.

Baby, baby, baby!

You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child.

Don't say maybe, maybe,

It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone.

(Its Supernatural I'm coming undone.)

...here come the drums, here come the drums.

Baby, baby, baby!

You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child

Don't say maybe, maybe,

It's Supernatural - Just take hold


	8. Gone So Young

**Hello and thanks for reviews!**

**Alright so on with the next song and the reminder that I still don't own anything…**

**This next song reminds me of when Edward was away in New Moon and how he felt. Another sad song… sorry I'll try to find some happy songs!**

**There's not much to say in this song… It's another pretty obvious one.**

Gone So Young

Amber Pacific

I never dreamt it'd be this way

I've lost any chance for me to say

To say that I miss you, say that I love you

Will someone please tell me I'm okay

I wasn't prepared for what's to come

A life made of memories gone so young

And now I'm regretting all I've done

But in your heart know that I'm with you all along

**[Edward regrets leaving her and wasn't prepared for the decision he was making. He will always love her.**

Wherever you go, I will be waiting

Whenever you call, I will be there

Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright

I'm in your heart tonight

I never thought that this could go

And take me away from all I know

And leave me to think I'm on my own

But your love will take me, you were the one...

...Who sat through nights

You held me tight

And made sure I'm okay

And I thank you for the love you gave to me

Wherever you go, I will be waiting

Whenever you call, I will be there

Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright

I'm in your heart tonight...

Tonight...

Wherever you go, I will be waiting

Whenever you call, I will be there

Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright

Wherever you go, I will be waiting

Whenever you call, I will be there

Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright

And if I should fall, I know you're waiting

And if I should call, I know you're there

If ever you cry just know

I'm in your heart tonight...

I'm in your heart tonight.


	9. I Miss You

**Okay, so onto the next song.**

**This song is a very obvious one, but whenever you look a the lyrics more, this song takes on a whole new meaning… at least it did for me! But, the story this takes place in hops around a lot, so sorry.**

**Enjoy and let me know if you guys have any other suggestions!**

I Miss You

Blink 182

(I miss you miss you)

Hello there the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in background of the morgue

**[The first line reminds me of Alice's vision in the first Twilight**

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Where you can always find me

And we'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never end

Where are you and I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

**[Of course Edward can't dream… silly**

I need somebody and always

This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time

And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders

catching things and eating their insides

**[This reminds me of that one extra Stephenie Meyer posted on her website from New Moon- when Edward was away from Bella in that attack.**

Like indecision to call you

And hear your voice of treason

**[Also from that little post Stephenie Meyer had, Edward wanted so bad to call you. This, of course, reminds me of his indecision.**

Will you come home and stop this pain tonight

stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time you're already a voice inside my head

I miss you miss you…


	10. All Around Me

**Here we go again… I don't own anything!**

**Okay so the next song is just a basic Bella song that, finally, isn't that sad. Or at least I don't think it's that sad, although a few parts remind me of Edward and Bella finally being together again in the end of New Moon.**

I Can Feel You All Around Me

Flyleaf

My hands are searching for you

My arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being

Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry

The light is white

And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand

I give it to you

Now you own me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healed


	11. Teenage Angst

**Hello all!**

**All props to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Oh yes, and everybody give claps to Jade-Viper08 for the next few songs because she was the one who told me about them!**

**Well this next song mainly takes place in New Moon, and I'm really sorry Jade-Viper08 if I butchered the meaning to this song… /**

Teenage Angst

Placebo

Shine the headlight, straight into my eyes.

Like the roadkill, I'm paralyzed.

You see through my disguise

**[If we're concentrating on New Moon, then I think that this could be Jake's effect on Bella, but if we're not, then it's Edwards**

At the drive-in, double feature,

pull the lever, break the fever

and say your last goodbyes.

**[This reminds me of Bella Mike and Jake at the movies, I think this is also when Bella realizes that Jake could mean a lot to her**

Since I was born I started to decay.

Now nothing ever ever goes my way

**[That could be many povs**

One fluid gesture, like stepping back in time.

Trapped in amber, petrified.

And still not satisfied

**[This reminds me of Bella and Jake becoming really good friends, Bella falling in love with him, but she still feels empty without Edward**

Airs and social graces, elocution so divine.

I'll stick to my needle, and my favorite waste of time,

both spineless and sublime.

**[Bella breaks all social ties when Edward leaves**

Since I was born I started to decay.

Now nothing ever - ever goes my way.


	12. Amnesia

**Hey guys- once again this song was given to me by Jade-Viper08, so all props go to her!**

**Alright well this song is a lot of moments when promises are broken and can be from Bella pov, Edward pov, or Jake pov.**

Amnesia

Blue October

Trampoline

I'm your

Trampoline

Oh you jump so hard but I always catch your fall

**[Could be either Jacob or Edward always picking Bella up when she falls**

So now I'll just

Hide away (you know I think I will)

Hide away

Oh, I run so fast but I always lose them all

**[Reminds me of Jacob hiding away and running in the end of Eclipse**

I wish I could go to sleep and wake up with amnesia

And try to forget the things I've done

I wish I knew how to keep the promises I made you

But life I guess it goes on

Yeah I know it goes on

You see I've learned it goes on

**[Could be from either Jacob or Edward's pov**

But then I'll hang us on the wall

And I'll crawl in the open side

And I'm blind to it all

So why don't you

Crawl in my open side and become blind to it all

You know I think it's time to pray

For the contortion, my abortion

That I somehow shoved away

I think it's right for me (yeah I think it's right for me)

When I was young I was stung

And somehow lost God's faith

**[That reminds me of Edward thinking he is soul-less**

I wish I could go to sleep and wake up with amnesia

And try to forget the things I've done

I wish I knew how to keep these promises I made

But I guess life goes on

Yeah I know it goes on

You see I've learned it goes on

**[Could be from either Edward or Jacob's pov**

Way back when I must have sinned

I break down profound, beginning, end

Head trip re-grip what doesn't mend

But I'm wishing this amnesia would kick in

**[That could be either Edward or Jacob**


	13. Amazing

**Alright this next song was also given to me by Jade-Viper08!**

**All props to her.**

**Alright this next song is about Edward watching Bella when she sleeps!**

Amazing

Blue October

How am I supposed to breathe?

I try to relax. I touch your still frame

So I can watch you closer

And study the ways I believe I belong to you

I scratch at your waist line... your doll hair

I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow

So I make you my religion, my collision, an escape goat

So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?

Can you pretend I'm amazing?

I can pretend I'm amazing...

Instead of what we both know

I cut to the punch line baby

Can you pretend I'm amazing

Instead of what we both know

Now our history is for sale

And for that I apologize

You see you're my only know how

The study of when I believe I belonged to you

You see I've made you into something delicious,

My sweet ghost

So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?

Can you pretend I'm amazing?

I can pretend I'm amazing...

Instead of what we both know

I cut to the punch line baby

Can you pretend I'm amazing

Instead of what we both know


	14. You Could Be Happy

**Hey!**

**Another Jade-Viper08 recommendation!**

**This song is abou when Edward leaves in New Moon, from both their pov's.**

You Could Be Happy

Snow Patrol

**[Edward's pov**

You could be happy and i won't know

But you weren't happy the day i watched you go.

And all the things that i wish i had not said,

Are played in loops till it's madness in my head.

is it too late to remind you how we were?

But not our last days of silent screaming blur.

**[Bella's pov**

Most of what i remember makes me sure

I should've stopped you from walking out the door.

You could be happy i hope you are

You made me happier than I'd been by far

Somehow everything i own, smells of you

and for the tiniest moment it's all not true.

Do the things that you always wanted to

Without me there to hold you back, don't think just do

**[Edward and Bella's pov**

More than anything i want to see you girl **[girl/boy**

Take a glorious bite out of the whole world


	15. Island

**Hello everyone!**

**Okay so this next song is just kind of Edward Bella fluff, like them finally getting away from all of their problems. Most of the verses are obvious, so I'll probably only comment on my favorites and stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

Island

The Starting Line

Let's sail away

Find our own country

We'll build a house

And beds out of palm trees

Let's get away

Let's push our lives aside

I'll sport a smile

Take in some color **[I think that lines funny**

Under the stars

I'll be your lover

With no distractions

I'm gonna treat you right

And it seems like things are only getting better

Well it seems like we can never catch a break

**[Yeah, it does kind of seem like Edward and Bella can never catch a break**

Just keep a hold on me

Don't let go

If you float away

If you float away

Waited too long for a ship to come

Don't you float away

Don't you float away

Let's go to bed

Let's stop debating

Look at the time

We're always waiting

But we're in love

And that should be just fine

**[I love that verse for all of the debating on whether or not human Bella and Edward should finally just do the deed!**

And it seems like things are only getting better

Well it seems like we can never catch a break

Just keep a hold on me

Don't let go

If you float away

If you float away

Waited too long for a ship to come

Don't you float away

Don't you float away

Just keep a hold on me

Don't let go (don't let go)

If you float away

If you float away

Waited too long for a ship to come

Don't you float away

Don't you float away

And if you like (and if you like)

And if you like

Some other time

I would like to introduce you to the finer things

If we survive (If we survive)

If we survive

Yeah and I'm alive

I'd like to say how beautiful I think you are

**[Edward wants to spoil Bella **_**a lot**_**, but she never accepts. And then there's always that horrific question- will the survive?**

And if you like (and if you like)

And if you like

Some other time

I would like to introduce you to the finer things

If we survive (If we survive)

If we survive

Yeah and I'm alive

I'd like to say how beautiful I think you are

Waited too long for a ship to come

Don't you float away

Don't you float away

Just keep a hold on me (just keep a hold on me)

(Don't)

If you float away

If you float away (if you float away)

Waited to long for a ship to come (ship to come)

Don't you float away

Don't you float away


	16. Let Me Go

**Hey.**

**Okay well this next song is such and Edward in Twilight song. Not even kidding it's weird. I probably won't explain anything because if you think about the beginning of Twilight and Edward falling in love with Bella, everything makes perfect sense!**

**Alright enjoy! This is one of my favorites!**

**THANKS ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

Let Me Go

3 Doors Down

One more kiss could be the best thing

Or one more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And your not something I deserve

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

And you love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go, let me go

I dream ahead to what I hope for

And I turn my back on loving you

How can this love be a good thing

And I know what I'm going through

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

And you love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go, just let me go, let me go

And no matter how hard I try

I can't escape these things inside

I know, I know

But all the pieces fall apart

You will be the only one who knows, who knows

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go, just let me go

(you don't know)

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

(you don't know)

You love me but you don't know who I am

(you don't know)

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

(you don't know)

You love me but you don't know me


	17. Look After You

**Alright just a reminder – still don't own anything.**

**Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind all of this.**

**This next song is about Jacob describing his feelings for Bella.**

Look After You

The Fray

If I don't say this now I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I want to take

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate

**[Jacob doesn't know how much longer he can take loving Bella and not knowing if she loves him to**

Oh, oh,

Be my baby

Ohhhhh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

**[Bella calms Jacob down, they calm each other down**

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Ohhhhhh

Oh, oh

Be my Baby

I'll look after you

And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt

My love she leans into me

This most assuredly counts

She says most assuredly

Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

After You

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Ohhhhh

It's always have and never hold

You've begun to feel like home

What's mine is yours to leave or take

What's mine is yours to make your own

**[Jacob loves Bella completely**

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Ohhhhh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

You are so beautiful to me

You are so beautiful to me


	18. Monsters

**Okay guys I got a funny fic!**

**This is just a vampire kind of song. Some bits don't make much sense, but I think you'll get it!**

Monsters

Matchbook Romance

girl, what's come between you and me?

look right through me

i'll let it go

i can't help this feeling anymore

i won't go anywhere

maybe you'll see me

we are

we are the shaken

we are the monsters

underneath your bed

yeah

believe what you read

we are

we are mistaken

we are the voices

inside your head

yeah

believe what you see

it came as no surprise

you bring me back to life

believe me

you bleed for me

i'll bleed for you

i caught you walking through walls

drowned with applause

from the world that makes me crazy

we are

we are the shaken

we are the monsters

underneath your bed

yeah

believe what you read

we are

we are mistaken

we are the voices

inside your head

yeah

believe what you see

yeah

we are the monsters

we are the monsters

we are the monsters

underneath your bed

we are the voices

we are the voices

we are the voices

underneath your bed

we are the monsters

we are the monsters

we are the monsters

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

we are

we are the shaken

we are the monsters

underneath your bed

yeah

believe what you read

we are

we are mistaken

we are the voices

inside your head

yeah

believe what you see

we are

we are the shaken

we are the monsters

underneath your bed

yeah

believe what you see


End file.
